


the very fuse you were trying not to light

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Food Trucks, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shorts, Smut, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Sirimione short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomsoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/gifts), [weestarmeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/gifts).



> Title from 'Knee Socks' from the Arctic Monkeys.

1.  Table of Contents

2.   ***** 'Orally Satiated' for bloomsoftly

3.  'All My Loving' for anon

4.   ***** 'Semi-Public; Dirty Talk' for bloomsoftly

5.  'Rival Food Truck Owners' for weestarmeggie17


	2. *'Orally Satiated' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut, Oral Sex, Time Turner

She gripped the sheets in her fists, biting down hard on her bottom lip to keep from making noise.  

Sirius ran his hand up her thigh, simultaneously running his tongue from her center to her clit.  He rolled the tiny nub back and forth, marveling at her self-control.  

Self-control that he wanted nothing more than to break down.  He wanted to hear her.

“You know I cast a muffling charm on the room, darling…” He swirled his tongue.  “Can you let me hear you?” 

 


	3. 'All My Loving' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff, Time Travel

Hermione pulled the book out of the shelf in the back of the restricted section.  There was only one piece of folded parchment jammed between the pages this time.  

Her heart fluttered with excitement.  That meant she’d be able to find time to jump back sooner rather than later.  

She pulled out the parchment, covered with Sirius’ signature scrawl.  

“Hello there, love…how is your studying coming along?  Mine’s going dreadfully, but I suppose that’s to be expected…” 

 


	4. *'Semi-Public; Dirty Talk' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Dirty Talk

Hermione gasped into his mouth.  She felt his tongue slip in between her lips as she rocked herself against his hand.  Two fingers circled her clit as he sank his teeth into her bottom lip.  

Sirius chuckled, pressing himself against her hip.  “You’ve got me all hard for you, ‘Mione…do you feel that? S’all for you, love.”  

She whimpered, rocking against his hand.  “I’m close…”  

“You’re close?  Are you going to come for me here?” He glanced around the supply closet in Remus’ office.  “D’you think anyone’s back yet?  You think anyone’s gonna hear you come for me, darling?”  

She moaned softly when she came, reaching down to palm him in his trousers as his fingers slowed, bringing her down gently.  

She let her head rest against his shoulder, panting against him as he slid his fingers out of her knickers.  “There’s not anyone out there, really, is there?”  

He smirked and straightened up, giving her room to right herself.  “No.  He’s locked up for the night…I know you get off on the possibility, though…” He winked and sucked his fingers into his mouth.  

 


	5. *'Rival Food Truck Owners' for weestarmeggie17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Muggle AU

The anger burned deep as Hermione stomped across the street to Padfoot’s.  Just because Sirius Black had been working the street food market for longer, didn’t mean that he could just… _appear_ wherever she was and poach her customers. He sold meat pies.  She sold coffees. There was no reason why he had to go and start offering coffees too. Her nostrils flared as she knocked again.    
  
He opened the door.  "Sorry, love. I’ve just been so busy, I’ve got no time for visiting.  How can I help you?“    
  
She bit her lip in an effort to calm down.  "Stop. Poaching. My. Clientele,” she muttered, failing miserably at the calming down thing.     
  
Clearly amused, he smiled.  "I’ll stop poaching your clientele when you stop offering fruit pies.“     
  
"You know damn well they aren’t the same as yours,” she hissed.     
  
“Close enough,” he retorted.  "I’ve been here for longer than you, darling.  They’re going to buy from me before they buy from you.“     
  
"If that were true, why are you so threatened by my fruit pies?”       
  
He exhaled deeply, leaning down until his face was right in front of hers.  "Get rid of them, Granger.“   
  
The closeness was titillating, and Hermione was left dazed and blinking.  There was no way she was getting rid of those pies now. 


End file.
